You can't spell love without
by SmileyfaceGurl
Summary: When L was 12 and Light was 8, They became the best of friends. But L suddenly has to leave. What happens when the two meet 11 years later and have no idea who each other are? AU, and limes to come. Please review! -
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Smileyface Gurl here! Here is a new release of the new lxlight story I've been working on sooo enjoy!

__LXLIGHT_LXLIGHT_LXLIGHT__

_11 years ago_

"_Watari-kun, Are you sure he's ready for this? He's only 12." Asked an aged man. His hand went though is salt and pepper hair, which receded ever so slightly, as he sat his tall frame in a chair creating a small creak in the process._

"_Yes roger. He is the smartest student at whammy's, I'm sure he can take a simple case as so. He is fluent in japenese and has already found a suspect-"_

"_He's seen the case?" Roger asked placing his spectacles on his face with the tips of his fingers, as if it was the crown jewels he beheld. _

"_Yes, a few glances here or there-"_

"_So, then he knows how dangerous this case is for him. Watari, L's not ready."_

_Said man sighed deeply," I-I'll go with him." _

"…_." For a brief moment there was complete silence. Then a sharp sigh._

"_Fine Watari," Roger took off his glasses," Well what are you waiting for? You better be booking a flight to japan if you insist that L solve this case." _

_The room filled with a dark glow. The only light was of a faint glow of a computer. Behind that computer was a small framed boy that only looked about the age of 6. His Black messy hair fell in his face slightly as he clicked and typed on his computer. His huge onyx eyes paused scanning the case pages for a moment and stared at the time. 6:15 am flashed him in his face. He was sure that all of the other orphans were asleep…. But then again all of the other orphans didn't scarf down 2 whole strawberry cheese cakes for breakfast, and at least 3 bear claws per hour._

_But still this was the longest L had ever stayed up without sleep. He deduced he was probably excited to finally get to travel to japan and try out his Japanese, and he gets to solve his first case. Granted it was just a simple murder/rape case, it was the first case L will get to solve. In about an hour L would be packing his things and flying off to japan. He was scared in a strange sense (not that anyone would know), what if he failed his first case? (There was a 5% of that happening) What if he dies? (12%) What if he was revealed (30% of that happening) or worst he wishes to stay. (63 %...) _

_The next morning_

_L pulled his frame from bed and looked outside his window. He was here. Finally! Japan! Despite watari's constant warning to stay indoors, L had a hankering to go to the park. He Roved over to his Victorian dresser and pulled out a clean pair of blue jeans and slipped on an oversized long sleeved tee. With that he left Watari a note stating he was at the store buying cake. Not completely a lie because that's where he planned on going next. _

_Walking out the door to the neighborhood park, L sat on a bench next to another male. He had Brown hair that looked really soft and big brown eyes. He waved at L with an innocent smile and played with his miniature truck. The boy looked a lot younger than L himself, but L was fascinated with the boy. It was his first time communicating with someone other than BB, A, and Watari. _

"_Hi!" The boy spoke up._

"_Hello." L responded in japenese. He lifted his knees to his chest, so he was sitting in the fetal position. It revealed that he was not wearing shoes._

_The boy laughed," You know you're supposed to wear shoes outside?" L stared at his own feet. The pale skin was covered in dirt from the ground._

"_I am aware of that, but shoes are really uncomfortable, and I prefer to go barefoot so that my thinking ability would not decrease because of irritable footwear." The boy sighed._

"_I guess that makes sense…." The boy lingered off. L was beginning to gain true interest in the small being. Had it been true that he followed L's logic?_

_L's thinking was then interrupted by the boy's small voice," I'm light, what's your name?" Maybe this boy wasn't as smart as L thought he was. To give his name out to a complete stranger was stupid…. But then again L was only 12, what could he have done to him? _

_What was more important was that the boy had asked L for his name. He could trust the boy and tell him his true name, but that would most likely end in complete and utter failure of his FIRST case. He could tell him his name was L, But that could end with the same results as the first choice. He could give him a fake name. That would work just fine!_

"_My name is Ryuzaki. Nice to meet you Light-san." L Smiled. The boy smiled back, making L blush a pinkish shade. This was the first time he ever blushed. A moment he was sure he would never forget. Light grabbed L's hand._

"_Come play with me Ryuzaki-san!"_

_Present day_

Light had shone through the windows on a bright Sunday morning awakening the small lump in the nearby bed. A man with brown auburn hair and eyes to match lifted himself out of bed and shuffled toward the bathroom to cleanse him. He walked down his hallway to his bathroom and started up some shower water. Light loves showers more than making love. He believes that having a clean body, gives you a clean mind, and a clean soul. Light started striping his clothes and when completely naked he stepped into his shower. Water beads fell on his body and his face relaxing his muscle and mood, awakening him for the day. Light wandered how many fan girls would ask him out today. He would be sure to count. No matter how many pretty girls asked him out, he could never say yes. There was always only one person light ever thought about. He never forgot him, and never will. In fact he was light's first best friend, until he left to go back to his home country. But that was 11 years ago. Light didn't even remember his name, or how he looked. He did know that he was deeply influenced by him though.

Light stepped out of the shower, 'Enough of the sappy shit today is high school graduation. Me as Val. '

Light adjusted his difficult suit and sat next to a strange man. He had black hair that covered his hair in an obtuse fashion and his large onyx eyes ate away any soul that dared to look their way. Light knew staring was wrong but, he couldn't help it. This man seemed familiar. Light would think that he would remember someone as weird as him. For god sakes he was sitting in the fucking fetal position bare footed! Not to add with his thumb in his mouth, giving him a child-like look. Light took a stupid chance at possible death and spoke to him.

"Hi!" Light spoke up. The man gave light a strange look, and spoke back.

"Hello." The man said. That's right said. As in UNINTRESTED. This pissed light off. He didn't have to say anything to this crap pot of an ass-hole if he was going to act like a Stuck up Bitch!

"You know most NORMAL people wear shoes outside…" Light pointed out. The man stared down at his feet, and for once looked at light.

"Well, on average circumstances I am not considered normal, and I'm sure you're not stupid enough not to see why. But if you must know, I believe shoes are a waste of brain usage and are completely irritable, which is why I refuse to wear them. I'm sorry if this discomforts you." The man spoke.

He just broke the rule. You never call Light yagami STUPID. That's like telling your mom she can't look after you right! Light was sooo gonna rip him a new one when….

"YAGAMI LIGHT AND HIDEKI RYUGA!" The principle announced.

That's when both men stood, and made eye contact. Light had defiantly seen this man before. But where? Where the hell has he seen this-this-Panda bear before?


	2. Chapter 2

Ello my li~o fans! (Fake British accent) It is me, I'm about to update on my story. I'm sooo sorry for the late update, I could make up a story why but I can't… For those who have read so far, I would adore if you told me how you fell on the story. To be honest I got this idea from one of my own books I've been currently writing and the idea struck me as genius. So I put 2 brain cells together, and thus this story was born. So anyway let me stop with my reparatory rambling and let me start with the story.

_Lxlight_

_11 years ago_

_Light grabbed the strange boys hand and pulled him into a sand pit. _

"_Let's make a sand castle!" Light grabbed a pail and shoveled sand inside. L stared weirdly at the boy. L had never made a sand castle in his life, nor did he ever plan to…. But this boy looked so kind. He couldn't say no. L helped light put sand in his pail, when their hands brushed ever so slightly. The touch was so soft that light didn't even flinch, but every fiber in L's being was blushing just like his face was. L wasn't used to human contact. He wasn't used to anything. Light stared at him for a moment. _

"_You've never made a sand castle before have you?" Light asked L. Light had question in his eyes like L was a cute little panda bear that Light had wanted to pet._

"_No, I've never really been interested in foolish activities as such." L said staring at the boy right back. _

_Light blinked," Oh, well you'll love it! I'll help you!" Light Picked up the pail and turned it to the bottom. Light slowly took L's hands and removed the top. A small sand mound appeared on in front of the two. L's face was red and his heart started beating a little too fast. Just who was this boy and how the hell did he do this to him? _

Present day…

"Light-kun, I'm sorry for the misunderstanding at the beginning of the ceremony-"

"Stop your lies. And I'm not light-kun to you. I don't even know you…" Light folded his arms. He didn't like this-this-PERSON, which thinks he can call you stupid at your own graduation! Ryuga must be on crack if he thought light was stupid! Then he takes up the stage with his shoeless feet and steals lights thunder AND lightning!

Light was hot. Light was pissed. Light was-

"Well Light-kun, I don't lie. Lying is for self-proclaimed, childish, theatrics, such as yourself… No offense." Ryuga's black orbs shined coldly.

Light was going to kill him!

Light made a smug smile filled with the deadly poison that riddled in the words he was about to speak.

" None taken, But I'm sure that shoe-less panda bears like yourself, are liars just like everyone else."

"…"

There was just silence between the two men. Light was sure he had met this annoying man before. But where, damnit where? Light was so sure he would bet his body on it…well let's not go that far. Light treasured his body more than anything. His childhood friend always told him that the body is the minds secrets, and if not taken care of all could be revealed. Ever since then light treated his body like the temple it is.

"Light-kun is rather quiet."

The deep sound of a voice interrupted lights train of thoughts and brought him back to the panda bears dark, cold, stoic, eyes. Despite Ryuga's strange appearance, his voice was soft and sweet, like candy. But it was also rough and deep, like a river. Something about his voice was familiar to light. The way it was spoken, full of wisdom, but also full of childish mischievous-ness. Just like his eye's that were covered inconspicuously with innocents.

Light may not have liked this man, but he sure was interesting.

"I'm fine Ryuga. It's not your place to worry." Light scowled at said man. He started away.

Ryuga tugged on his sleeves of his long sleeved shirt and sighed," Is that how Japanese men treat those worried about them? Hmmm, I never knew that?"

Light stopped in his tracks.

"You're not from here? Let me guess, you're from some low rate American State. Maybe Maine, or Kansas, No, you're from Hawaii. You look Hawaiian." Light's face perked.

Ryuga's face went red with hidden amusement," I assure Light-kun I'm not Hawaiian. I'm from the U.K."

Light's face went even redder," I have a friend who lives in the U.K. He was my best friend." He thought about all the things he's done with his friend, and all the things he was taught. Light would never tell, but his first kiss was with his friend. It was an innocent little kiss. A quick peck on the lips, and then a small peck on the cheek.

"Interesting, I came to japan to visit my long-acquainted friend…" Ryuga was silent for a moment. His thumb was in his mouth as he made a quick thought to add to his mental notebook," Light-kun may I come to your house, I currently have nowhere to stay."

Light's pleasant thoughts were now ruined. They were crushed, and trampled on by the bare-footed panda bear," Hmmm…NO." Light trampled off in a new direction with the sound of Ryuga behind him.

"Light-kun if I had any other choice I would choose to do so-"

"NICE, Make fun of the dude you're asking to live with-"

"Light-kun, I'll pay you."

' cha~ching, 'Light thought.

" Fine I have a guest room, but it's 100 a week." Light extended his hand for a deal. Ryuga's beady eyes studied light carefully.

This is gonna get interesting.

_11 years ago_

" _Ryuzaki, Why are you so red?" Light asked touching L's face softly. This only made L's face redder. A small sound emitted from the small boy. A soft whimper, that only the two boy's heard. _

" _I'm sorry Light-kun, I've never been this close to anyone before.." L put his thumb in his mouth and nibbled. But that action was soon side tracked when Light gave L the biggest bear hug in the history of hugs. _

" _You called me Light-kun! That Means your my Best friend now!" Light smiled," And I know how to get rid of your shyness!" _

_L pulled back from the hug," How?" _

" _..With a kiss, " Light smiled," If we kiss we won't be unconfortable with each other."_

_Now L was extremely red," O-ok." _

_Both boys extended toward each other, and slowly but surely their lips touched. The moment was sweet and short. L felt a since of happiness. _

_Their lips pulled apart, revealing both of their red cheeks, the color of cherries. _

" _Ryuzaki, how old are you? I'm 8." Light smiled his prize winning smile._

" _I'm 12." L tugged on his shirt sleeves. _

" _Your gonna be my best friend forever!" Light hugged L again._

_And for the first time in 7 years, L smiled._

~~~~~~~~~(Stupid attempt at line break)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Is it just me, or is anyone else wondering why 8 year old Light is nicer than 19 year old light? ( JK, I already know! Tehee..) Well I've started on the next chapter so no more waiting. LOVES YA.. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Ello, it is me again here to grant your long fulfilled wishes with the story of two male lovers! I thank all those who comment, read, and add me to their favorites list! It gives me such confidence when I read those e-mails! It feels good to know that there are really people out there who are willing to hear my story. To tell the truth I would be nothing without spell check. I'm about as good at spelling as a 3 year old,(I'm pretty sure they spell better than me…) But weirdly I ace my grammar test all the time..

Anyways let's get to the story!

_~~~~~~~~L~~~~~~~~~Light~~~~~~~~~L~~~~~~~~~~Light~~~~~~~_

_ 11 years ago_

_"Mama, Papa I made a friend!" Light ran up to his parents. Light's mother had kind brown eyes, that resembled lights in a way, but still had their own burning passion hidden behind them. Her hair was short at a short length and it looked as if it took hours to make it look so-in short, amazing. Lights father on the other hand had a hard face, but if you looked ever so slightly you could see a pure sense of happiness and joy. _

_"Nice to meet you young man, what's your name?" Light's mother asked. Her kind smile nearly brought L to tears. He had never seen someone smile so kindly at him before. The only person to ever look at L like that was…Light. _

_L tried to return the smile with one of his own," I'm Ryuzaki, Nice to meet you as well." _

_"How old are you Ryuzaki?" _

_It would have sounded like a demand, but there was subtle hint of kindness in this man's voice._

_ "12." L spoke in a small whisper. _

_Behind Light's mother a small girl lifted her head into view. She looked light a female light, but her eyes were full of the life she would soon have. A rather fun one at that. She looked like she was only 4 years old, but could past for 6. _

_L looked at his small wrist watch that watari had given him. Watari would be back anytime soon._

_"I'm sorry I have to go now. Light-kun Will I see you tomorrow?" L asked._

_ "Yep same place Ryuzaki! Bye!" And with that Light gave him a big hug._

Present day

It was official. Lights social Life was O-V-E-R, OVER.

He was already getting whispers from people he called "Friends" and Getting a little too much attention from the BLG's.

BLG's are simply Boy Love Girls. Light nicked named them the BLG's because It's a lot easier to say... In public. The BLG's go around all the time talking about how cute two boys are when their kissing and all of that crap.

Light getting attention from them was not good.

NOT GOOD! And you can't stress that enough.

They were infamous for turning strong straights into geeky gays. And light just so happened to be a strong straight.

NOT GOOD AT ALL!

"So, light who's he?" A red headed girl made a remark. That was it! This was the 5th time some chick asked him who Ryuga was! L's eye's filled with bitter amusement.

"Light-Kun, I'm ready to go home…"L made a small whimper loud enough for anyone in a spitting distance could hear. He gave him the bedroom eyes to top it off.

"Oooo! Light has a boyfriend-"

"LOOK... Look he is not my boyfriend, and I'm not gay. Nor will he ever be my boyfriend! You hear that! Never, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, EVER! And just to prove a point-EVER!" And with that Light left. When far enough that other's couldn't hear him he grabbed Ryuga by the shoulders.

"Look you bastard! I don't know why you pulled that but I don't care! You want to live with me, you can't play childish pranks!" He shouts.

"… What childish prank Light-kun? I merely said I wanted to go home and seeing that your destination is now also mines, it is my home correct?" Ryuga smiled playing the innocent card.

"Yes but-"

"So whatever they inferred from that is your issue, not mines."

Ryuga walked off with triumph of his first battle win, leaving light's jaw dropped.

LXLIGHT LXLIGHT LXLIGHT 

Click.

That was the sound of sudden death. With L in his house he was sure death would accur, and not his own!

"I thank Light-kun for his hospitality in letting me stay here-"

"YEAAH, Don't thank me just yet. The room is down the hall to the Left. And don't you slam that-"

~CRASH~

"…Door" Light sighed and laid his tired body on the sofa.

'Why me god? Why couldn't you just send him safely to a shelter, or a nice sturdy box he can call home? I mean he's already halfway there.'

"Light-kun."

Light looked up to see two Black orbs staring straight at him.

"Yes?" He knew this sounded pissy, But that's what He was. Pissy.

"There is a woman in that room. I know that light-kun is very Condescending, but you should have at least taken her back home after sexual relations."

"…..Did you just call me condescending? Because I'm not conciced! And I did not have sex with that women-"

"So is light-kun stating that that woman back there is really just a cross-dresser, and that he has sex with men-?"

" NO! Ryuga, I'm gonna kill your ass!" Light lifted himself off the sofa and Walked toward the guess room. He hoped one of his fan-girls didn't pick the lock and sneak in again. He opened the door and sure enough, there was a brunette young lady sitting on the bed.

"Sayu? When did you get in here?" Light asked.

" AHHHH… Like… 45 minutes ago. Who's that man you brought in? He's kinda cute, OOO Light-kun has a Boyfri-"

" I will kill you If you finish that word, Sayu why aren't you with mom? She was looking for you at my graduation." Light asked. He was starting to become concerned with Sayu's behavior. She was beginning to act a little rebellious. She was wearing clothes that hookers would find too revealing; even they knew something needed imagination. Light was just too familiar with Sayu's breast. He knew what they looked like from a faraway crowd. That's pretty bad don't you think?

"Sayu your 15. When will you start acting like it, and not some 30 year old prostitute?" Light folded his arms.

Sayu popped the gum in her mouth," Oh Please Light when you were 15 I'm sure you did A lot of *h-things with your girlfriends."

" Sayu," Light sighed," I'm a virgin. Now put some clothes on And leave I rented out this room."

Sayu motion to her body," I am wearing clothes dummy! These are shorts!" The more light looked he could see the tiny clothes that framed the young females body. It was a see- through crop-top and a pair of blue jean shorts.

"It looks like an F-ing G-string. I have a pair of pants in my drawer and a LOOOOG tee-shirt, put it on." Light said.

"Light-kun is she gone yet- Oh never mind." Ryuga asked.

"Oh, I'm leaving in a second cutie pie… Do I know you?" Sayu asked putting her hair in a ponytail.

L's face turned into a confused frown," I don't believe so. I would remember catching an STD-"

" RYUGA! This is my sister. Sayu I'm sorry that-"

" Light He kinda looks like your child hood friend. But all sexy and stuff," Sayu put on her brothers pants and t-shirt," Any ways light I'm out. I'll tell mom You love her. Peace!" And with that Sayu left with a grin to light and Ryuga.

"…. I hope this isn't offensive Light-kun but your sisters an-"

" Whore? Yeah, I know… Just for the heads up, she's off limits. You look old as hell anyway." Light said sitting on pink sheets.

Ryuga's face blushed," I have no interest in your sister or anyone else for that matter. I came to japan to find my childhood friend. I have something I wish to tell him. I miss him so much…"

For a moment L's face turned a darkish pink, but the color soon replenished with a smile.

" I just thought about something Light-kun." Ryuga smiled.

"What is it?"

"What if we were each other's child hood friends? It wouldn't be unreasonable." Ryuga's eyes traveled to light.

Lights eyes connected with Ryuga's for a brief moment.

"…"

" HAHAHA!" Both young men laughed.

To light it was amusing. They can't even get along on the first day they meet, and the fact that Ryuga would say they could be child hood friends was funny as hell!

" Anyways good night Ryuga." And with that Light left the room.

LXLIGHT LXLIGHT LXLIGHT

Ryuga sighed over the phone," Mello… Yes I know that but…. Tell watari I'm fine… He's sending you here? That's crazy! You all should not accompany me- WHY? Because I…. Yes yes Matt. I know it's not 'L-ish' of me but I love man. Besides I think I have already found him so don't bug me…. Ok. Tell near don't worry, I'm fine… bye Matt."

Ryuga hung up the Phone and sat on his bed.

" That can't be my light…"

Ok That's the end of that! Why update so early you ask. It's simple. I was bored. My fingers are falling off. Anyways my gift to you, an early update!


	4. Chapter 4

Finally right! An update! Honestly I'm kinda scared to see how my story turns out in the end. Recently I've been reading this other Fanfic of LxLight and KiraXbb, and I fell in love! It was seriously one of the best I've ever read. I'm not really sure if I should be telling you the name of it without permission, but if you want to check it out it's on my list of Fave stories. Now you must be like "well how are we supposed to know which one it is?" Well Most of the stories on my Fave Page are worth reading so check them out please! Now to the story I go!

_11 years ago_

_L walked back in the hotel he booked for the week. A man with a salt and pepper mustache folded his arms._

"_W-Watari I-"_

"_L…Roger trusted me in letting you come here. You can't go out and do foolish things like that. I was worried. Where were you anyways?" Watari sat on the bed and motioned L to sit next to him. L did as told and sat next to the aging man. L had known watari ever since he was a young child. Watari was like a father to him._

"_I went to the park. I made a friend watari." L smiled. He liked Light. Light was kind to him. Light was sweet. Light was…_

_Cute. _

_L thought light was the cutest person he's ever came across. There was a 10% Chance L would end up having a crush on him. But there was a 90% Chance L had found a potential soul mate…. That was kinda cheesy._

"_Really, what's his name?" Watari asked. If he was angry, his anger was gone, because he longed for the day L got a friend. _

"_His name is Light. He's 8. I'm going to visit him tomorrow. But first about the case. I was studying it last night watari, and Light mentioned to me about how a kiss helps get rid of shyness." L pulled his knees to his chest._

"_In the case it says that the killer always kisses his victims in a way his DNA can't be traced. The case also says that there was not struggle of penetration on the first victim, who was a prostatute Also the case says that victim 1 suffered from deep cuts and bruises on her thighs, arms, and feet. I'm guessing that Victim 1 was a test run to see how far he could go," L put his thumb in his mouth_

"_Now referring to what Light said, the killer has had, or once before a crush on each of his victims excluding the first one. He attacks out of love and frustration." L paused._

"…_Meaning…?" Watari paused._

"_Meaning that our killer is or was a female homosexual." L reached out for a lollipop and plucked it in his mouth._

_Watari sighed," How did you come to that conclusion?" _

"_The prostatute was a Bi-sexual, the killer had issue telling how she felt toward the two she killed. She went to go vent by fornicating with victim 1. And since victim 1 looked a lot like the other victims, she lashed out and killed her as well. Also when they were killed they were wrapped in a blanket with a kiss on their cheek. The killer is a lesbian." L explained._

"…_I'm going to my room. I'll tell the NPA to check out every lesbian associated with those last victims."_

"_Thanks watari!" L smiled. Watari turned around and paled. Did L of all people say... Thanks?_

Present day.

Light walked into the bathroom and his face froze.

There Ryuga was standing right in front of him.

Naked.

No, no.

Wet AND Naked.

"… I had no Idea light-kun was a peeping tom." Ryuga wrapped a towel around his waist.

" Why would anyone want to peep on 'that'." Light sighed.

He wasn't totally disgusted. Ryuga actually had a nice body. Ivory skin that looked so soft to touch, and his body wasn't extremely skinny how his cloths portrayed him to be.

Light just didn't like seeing penis in the morning. Face it no one does. Besides light had planned on buying a hot dog for lunch.

Those plans are gone.

" Is Light-kun gonna keep staring at me? Because it's scary." Ryuga shook his hair, shaking water droplets everywhere.

" No one wants to stare at you." Light walked away. He was stopped by a sudden hand.

Ryuga turned him," Is Light-kun trying to say I'm not attractive?" His eyes were serious and sad. They were filled with tears nearly.

" Ryuga…I…"

" Light…how did you get so mean?" Ryuga's eyes grabbed at Lights soul and crushed it so it felt his pain. And did Ryuga just call him light? He felt a weird familiar feeling in gut, about how Ryuga held his hand. He didn't want it to stop.

Light moved his eyes out of Ryuga's view. But an ivory hand moved his face so that Light hand no choice but to look in them.

"Why…" Ryuga asked, " Light-kun…"

Ryuga pulled lights face closer, where their noses where daring to touch. Light's face turned a bright red color but he never pulled back. Looking at Ryuga's face up close like this was too soothing. I realized features of him he would otherwise never see. Like how petal pink his lips were, or how his skin was near perfect, with the exception of black bags under his eyes that proved he was an insomniac, or how his eyes hid a totally different person.

Their faces inched close so that their lips were brushing slightly.

Light was feeling weird. His heart was beating fast, and he wanted Ryuga to kiss him badly. That scared him.

" Ryuga, I have a-"

" LIGHT-KUN!" The front door of the house busted open and both light and Ryuga flew to the floor in shock. There was only one person who would do something like that at friggin 7am.

Misa.

Light picked himself up only to be glomped onto the ground again.

" MISA! Get off!" Light shouted nearly flinging the girl off him. Misa lifted off Light and was greeted by a half-naked man.

" Light-kun.." Misa started.

Light dusted off his pajamas, " Yes Misa?"

" Who's the cutie panda bear!" She hugged Ryuga tightly.

Ryuga blushed, " I would greatly appreciate if you let go of me." Misa held him tighter.

" No your soo cute!" Misa said still hugging him.

Light rubbed his temples and mentally screamed. Misa Had ruined something personal. Yes, she was his girlfriend, but light didn't even like her. He had made a mistake and kissed her one day, and ever since she'd been clung to him like a bad rash. But Misa itched all fucking day!

" Misa, this is Ryuga. Ryuga this is Misa, my girlfriend."

Ryuga's face was priceless. His eyes widened for a moment, and filled with the look of betrayal.

" Well I hope you two are happy together." Ryuga trudge away. Light wanted to call out to him, but really why should he care.

He shouldn't care right?

_11 years ago_

" _Hey kid!" A sharp voice shouted. L looked up from the bench. A smaller kid walked up to him. He had a chipped tooth and muddy brown eyes. _

" _You're that boy light talked about at school today! I hate you! Light was my best friend first!" The boy grabbed L by his white tee shirt. This is when L took action, and stood over the little boy. _

_The boy took a good look at his opponent and gapped. L was why taller than him, even with a slouch. _

_The boy was still angry, and pushed L. This did nothing though. It only made L angry._

_Light ran over and gave L a huge hug, and a quick kiss on the cheek quickly calming the savage beast that was brewing inside him._

" _Light-kun," The boy pouted," Why is he your new friend? He doesn't even talk."_

" _That's cause he's shy! But he's very nice. You would like him!" Light smiled widely. The boy said sorry lightly to L, making L smile lightly. It was a sincere smile. Light suddenly pushed the both of them into a tight hug. Both boy's looked at each other with uncomfortable glances._

" _I'm Debon." Debon Held out his hand. L took it and shook it softly._

" _I'm Ryuzaki, nice to meet you Devon." L smiled._

" _De-B-on. Not De-V-on." Debon blushed._

_L nearly laughed," Devon is Debon in English." _

" _COOL! YOU KNOW ENGLISH!" Both Light and Debon smiled," TEACH US!" _

Present day

" Yea, Bye-"

" Misa, Misa Loves Light-kun!"

"…Bye Misa!" Light pushed the girl out the door. Light slid his tired body on the sofa. Misa insisted that soon they ' Make love.' Under a ' Magical Island.' Light wished he could put her on an Island. Maybe she'll get hit with a coconut and a miracle occurs and she gets a brain and forgets all about light.

…Yea. That would be nice. If only it was only him in his house, he could then proceed his search for his missing Best friend. So far He had found nothing on YouTube, Facebook, Or Google.

All the reliable ones.

" Can I ask Light-kun something?" Ryuga Hovered over Light.

" Sure. My day has already been ruined by 3 hours of 'Oi Light I just love you soo much!' And ' Does this skirt make me look fat?' "

Light was sure he heard Ryuga giggle a bit, " I know Light-kun doesn't like Misa-san. I just don't know why he dates her. Why?" Ryuga Sat next to light on the sofa.

" Well, I'm a popular person, and so is Misa. Popular people are supposed to date. It's natural-"

" Light-kun is lying. He doesn't really think that way."

Damnit, Ryuga saw right though his lie. The truth was, He just keep her around because she was beginning to start acting dangerous without him at her side. She once threated to burn a girls hair off her head if she even though about touching her ' True love '. And then the girl was caught talking to light and was found in her house 3 days later with a bald head and no eyebrows. Scary much.

Light sat up and looked into Ryuga's eyes. They knew truth, they knew lies. They were filled with pure wisdom, and playfulness. Ryuga caressed Lights cheek, making him blush. Ryuga's nose touched lights making them both smile lightly.

Light couldn't take the teasing anymore. He pulled Ryuga's face to his, and their lips embraced. It was sweet. A beautiful kiss. One of the best Lights has ever had.

Light pulled back and gave Ryuga another quick kiss. He didn't know what he was doing or why, but he didn't care. Whatever was taking over his body, he wanted it to stay. Even though he had just met this man less than 48 hours ago, he felt a huge connection to him. Like he was once in love with him. The only other man He felt like that for was his bestfriend….

His…His bestfriend.

Could Ryuga be his…

No he can't be. He could possibly be related to him, but not his friend. Just couldn't be.

" Light-kun looks very cute in deep thought." Ryuga poked lights nose making him laugh.

" Ryuga, who are you really? That's not even your real name is it?" Light asked pulling himself out of Ryuga's grab.

Ryuga smile," Light-kun finally figured that out? Hmm, He's a little slow," He played with Lights hair lightly, " Light-kun, I'm-"

~BANG BANG BANG~

Light shuddered at the noise. This whole Little 2 day mystery was just about to be solved, and an inturuption? Are you freggin serious? Ryuga sighed and went to open the door. When he did a red head, a blonde, and an albino was staring him in his face.

The blonde one resembled a woman a bit, but his cold blue eyes told you never to say that to his face. The Red head had a cigarette in his mouth and was playing away on his Psp. His green eyes hid in goggles he had straped on. The albino had a transformer in his arms and stared at Ryuga with stoic eyes.

The red head stared at Ryuga this time," Oh man L is roger pissed at you."

The blonde spoke next," Hells yea man! Roger is fucking blowing up! And Watari's not fucking happy either. Man L this bitch must be really fucking important for you to ditch us like that." He pulled out a chocolate bar and nibbled on it.

The albino stared at him with dark eyes," I only have one question. Why?"

Light moved from the sofa to see who Ryuga was talking to.

" Who's at the door Ryuga?" Light got to Ryuga and held his arm. Light stared straight in the faces of the three men.

The red head gapped making him drop his cigarette. The albino's eyes widened.

" Holy shit! L Is fucking a man! This is fucking Priceless shit!" And That's what the blonde said.

This is gonna get crazy.

~~~~~~~~~~~LxLight~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hmm, alot of dialouge in this chapter. Tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

Ello! I know it's been a while since I've updated but I hate writing fillers. There so freggin boring to me, and my filler's never really turn out right. I recently checked back on my previous chapters and saw WAY to many typos so I'll try my best on the next few. Anyways I would like to thank the comments and adds and the cookies! *smiles at zeke899* ~~~~~~~~~LxLight~~~~~~~~~~~~Lovers~~~~~~~~~~Friends~~~~~~~

Present day

The blonde, red head and albino stepped into lights domain.

"Um do you all want something to drink or-"

"No hoe," The blonde crossed his arms and smiled," Wait that rhymed. I'm fucking awesome for that!" The three of them sat on a sofa and awaited Ryuga to introduce them. It was then Lights turn to stare and ask questions.

"Light-kun this is Mello, Near, and Matt," Mello raised his hand eagerly," And before you ask _Mello_ me and Light are not dating. Nor did we advance into sexual activities." Mello put his hand down and frowned.

"Ok hello! You all seem very nice but you kinda have to leave-"

"NO! I came all the way from friggin England to find him so; I'm not fucking leaving until he- Hey, is that chocolate cake?" Mello moved from his seat to the kitchen, where the desired cake had been placed.

Matt sighed and pulled off his goggles, "I apologize for him. Mello's… Well he's Mello. We came to pick up the one you call Ryuga, and take him home." Matt pulled out a cigarette. He placed it in his lips and lit it. Light was watching really close while the red head polluted his air. He didn't like it one bit.

"No smoking in my house." Light went right over and snatched the smoke right out of his lips. Matt gave a protested look, but Light wasn't having it.

"You can take this outside if you wish to smoke it, otherwise no smoking in my damn house. Understood?" Light said putting the smoke in Matt's fingers.

Matt pouted," Man Ryuzaki! Why pick a dude that has a monthly period. I get enough PMS from Mello."

There was a big crash in the kitchen," I AM NOT A GIRL YOU SHIT-HEAD!"

Light turned his head to Ryuga who seemed to be really used to this nonsense. Ryuga smiled at Light softly. Something was up and Light demanded to know. And if not told this second he was going to create hell for anyone who defied his godly power. He was light. He got what he wanted every time he asked. That was how it worked.

Ryuga caught up with Lights godly gaze and sighed. He would have to tell him something believable, But then again why lie to him. Ryuga was positive that this man was his long lose friend from years ago. In fact he could bank on it. Light had a look that he was sure he's seen before.

Knock.

Light sighed, as he walked over to the door. Probably Misa. That idiot.

Light opened the door and a black haired man with slight blue highlights step into lights presence.

"Oi, Light-kun! Miss me?"

"De-Debon?"

"…" The room was scary quiet. Near was in the corner playing with dice, while Mello was fiddling with his gun. Matt was too busy killing zombies on his PsP to notice the silence.

Debon was holding onto Ryuga's arm like a manic. They both held hidden glances, because they both knew each other's Identities. The moment Debon saw Ryuga he was in love once again.

"So. Ryuzaki has two boyfriends. I feel like I've failed life." Mello wiped fake tears.

Near snickered, "Oh no Mello. You haven't failed life. You just failed a big part of it."

"FUCK UP SHEEP!" Mello shoved a pillow in the boy's pale face. Matt paused for a moment to take the pillow out of Mello's hand, and then continued his game.

" Well, It's seems like I have more people in this house then glasses, so if you want something to drink say so now or forever hold your goddamn peace." Light sighed and went into the kitchen.

"I'll have," Debon put his face closer to Ryuga's," A dirty martini. Extra vodka."

"I'll make me one too. I need a drink."

"…"

Once again. Complete silence.

"Any ways Ryuzaki we will be coming over tomorrow to pick you up. You can stay here. We'll be at the hickory hotel." Matt stood and brought Mello and near out the door with him.

Then it was Debon and Ryuga. Alone.

"Nice to meet you again Devon-"

"MMM! Ryuzaki I love how you say my name! You know I've had a crush on you for the longest? But then you went away to England! I got sad. And very very lonely. You got soo sexy! I need to go to England. They have something in their water that make's little adorable boy's into handsome grown men-"

Light walked in and sighed. He had a tray of cookies that was now wasted. (They came out a box anyways.)

Light looked over at Debon who was eye humping Ryuga, and Ryuga who gave him an blank stare filled with unnamed emotions. Light watched quietly after realizing his presents wasn't yet known.

Debon smiled," Light-kun doesn't remember you does he?"

"No. But I'm now 95% sure that Light-kun was my childhood friend. 99.9% if you are also my childhood friend." Ryuga gave Debon a subtle smile.

Debon whispered in Ryuga's ear," Do you love light-kun?"

Ryuga paused.

This was, ironically one of the first problems Ryuga couldn't solve. True he loved the light he used to know, but the light now wasn't bitter, rude, childish, and a conceded theatric. Just like himself.

And that's why he question's himself. Light is too much like him to still be the same person. Light was one of the most different people you could have ever met.

Peer pressure was nothing to him. He didn't care who liked him and who didn't. He loved life.

Now he did none of these things. It's like light invented peer pressure, It's like all he cares about is who likes him. It irritated Ryuga to no end.

He irritated himself just thinking about it. Light was now just like him. A childish, sadist, who truly only thinks about one's self.

So did he love light?

Or was he just stuck in the bitter dark?

_11 years ago_

"_L we have searched the victim's backgrounds and have found nothing about any lesbian friends, but we did find a woman that was very close to the two." Watari gave L a picture of the woman and the two victims. L studied it briefly and noticed the way that the woman glared at the other two. There was either hatred and or love in her glare. _

"_When was this photo taken?" _

"_3 days before the killings."_

_L smiled," Watari, I just found me a rapist! It's her. It has to be. Is there a rape kit? Do we have any DNA?" _

"_Yes, a few hairs. One mismatched from the victim. Do you wish we get a DNA test on her?" _

"_Yes. Please do so, Oh and watari light's invited me over his house. He's having a party. I will be going." L heard his own voice. It scared him. Was this really him? The claimed lone wolf?_

Present day

"Mello I'm a little worried about L." Near came into Mello's hotel room with a robot in his arms.

"So am I sheep. It's weird. He's the world's best detective. Falling like that for a man seems…odd. Any way's go to sleep sheep. If you don't what are the little kid's gonna count?" Near did as told and walked back to his hotel room.

He begin thinking. Is L, still L? Or is he 'Ryuzaki'?

OOO! Did you catch the foreshadowing? DUN DUN DUUUNN! Now I'm thinking about turning this into either a horror, drama, or tragedy. I'll leave that up to you readers! So make sure you comment me telling me what way this story should go! I really need you guys help. Please and thank yous!


	6. Chapter 6

Ello~! Time for the next chapter of my story! This update isn't that late but I would prefer it be early then late. Once again thanks for the views and comments and likes! It pushes me to work faster and it makes for a good chapter.

Ps. I'm in a good mood to write a lemon/lime in this chapter, so if you don't like them be on the lookout for some...Um, suggestive themes. There will be some major cussing in this so cover your ears!

~~~~~~~~Lxlight~~~~~~~~Lxlight~~~~~~~~~~Lxlight~~~~~~~~~~

Light was woken up in the most unconventional way.

A finger poked and prodded his face over and over. At first he just mumbled something about leaving him be, but when the finger continued to poke it face he retired to a physical reaction. He swatted his hand slightly gaining 5 more minutes of peace.

It was quiet for a moment, a little too quiet.

…

There were small foot steps into his room. Light opened his eyes and a blue bucket was into view.

Within mere seconds a cold wave of liquid washed over his face.

Light jump from bed and onto the floor starch raving mad.

"RYUGA! YOU BASTARD!" Light looked Ryuga in his onyx eyes. Ryuga cocked his head to the side and stared at light with innocent eyes.

"Can I go one day, ONE without being emotionally and physically annoyed!" Light walked to the bathroom with Ryuga behind him.

"I don't know what you mean light-Kun-"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT! I don't even know you! This is my fucking house Ryuga! Stop treating me like I'm the fucking child! Who the fuck do you think you are-"

"Light is very mean to his boyfriends."

It was a voice unlike his and Ryuga's. It was soft and girly. Light turned slightly to see none other than Sayu herself.

This time she wore a mini skirt and a small tank top. Light made a mental note to change the locks soon.

"Ryuga is not my boyfriend! He's a human panda bear that doesn't know his place." Light gave Ryuga a dirty look.

" Well light-kun, I may not know my place but at least I'm not a dictating arrogant pretty boy who thinks he's a god of the free world-"

"Of course not, you would have to be pretty and I don't know maybe show some feelings from time to time? Your so fucking stoic and you refuse to get close to people! That's why I can't date you! You're impossible!"

"…"

The room was quiet. Sayu stared at the two men in a verbal show down.

"Sayu go home. Or where ever you go after coming to my house." Light ordered never taking his eyes off the forsaking man. The girl gave a small sigh and left with a small 'Buh~bye'. Light grabbed a towel and wiped his head removing some of the water that drenched it.

"I…Light-kun…I understand why you are upset at me, therefore I apologize-"

"Try again, that apology was weak as hell." Light stepped closer to Ryuga's face.

Ryuga studied all of lights features. His auburn hair and fiery eyes that were filled with soul that his own eyes were fueling on. Light had indeed gotten really handsome over the years. His original adorable tantrums were replaced with sexy demands and rants. This little prince had found the kings crown and was wearing it full of pride.

Ryuga wanted nothing more than to kiss lights scowling lips. He wanted to kiss them so badly.

Light must have felt the same because he grabbed Ryuga's face and kissed him roughly. Their lips embraced and Ryuga instantly took control of the kiss. Even when light tried to gain control, light gave away at the knees when Ryuga bit his lower lip asking for limited access to lights tongue.

Access light surely granted.

Light Pulled away and pulled Ryuga into his bedroom.

_11 years ago_

"_Hi light-kun!" L smiled. Lights house was full of people. Today was the day light went to the 3__rd__ grade. A benchmark in his life. Light was a smart boy. Very smart. With is way L likes him so much._

_Light gave L a kiss on his cheek, and then a small kiss on the lips. This resulted _in_ the both of them blushing. _

"_Ryuzaki will be my boyfriend when we get older right?" Light asked holding Ryuzaki hand._

_Ryuzaki blushed harder," Y-Y-Yes light-kun." _

" _That makes me happy! Come play in my room with me."_

_Just like always Light pulled L to his room. _

Present day

Light let a lengthy moan fill the room as Ryuga's fingers explored his sweaty body. Ryuga thrust light making him gasp him pleasure.

"Ry-Ryuga...Harder...ahh."

Ryuga did as he was instructed and thrust the boy harder.

Light gave Ryuga a pleasing moan in response.

"Nnng! Ryuga!"

Lights stomach tightened as he reached his mountain high. He tried to hold in his scream but failed and cried Ryuga's name in sweet in utter bliss. They both knew this was all out of strong feelings. But what kind of feelings? Love? Hate? Both? What did the two of the feel for each other? And why did it make light want to question his sexuality?

"Light-kun is thinking about something. What's wrong?"

Light looked up at Ryuga. He held a small blush on his face and sighed," Nothing, I just faintly remember telling my bestfriend I'll lose my virginity with them, but…you came along and changed that."

"Light-kun there's something you must know-"

RING~RING

Light picked up his house phone and spoke," Sayu what now….What?... She's where?...Fuck, I'll Be there in a second." Light hung up the phone, and threw some clothes on.

"Ryuga get dressed…NOW RYUGA!" Light shouted. This caused Ryuga to get out of bed and slowly put on clothes.

"Light-kun what's wrong?" Ryuga asked in all innocentness.

"My mom she…she's in the hospital."

DUN DUN DUUUUNNN! Climax much! Sorry for the suckish lemon, I get really lazy on those. I can write a top notch one if I had the energy, but sadly I'm sugar low right now. Hoped you liked it! Keep reading!


End file.
